The soul of a Beast
by firetype77
Summary: The war between the Autobots and Decepticon has awaken a long slumbering evil. The only way to stop it is with a power that was lost after the great cataclysm. Will the vestal of this primal power be able to stop this great evil or will earth and cybertron both become lifeless echoes of nothingness.
1. Chapter 1

**The call of the beast**

**I don't own anything but the laptop**

In an abandoned cave was where the latest battle for the newest relic was taking place. The autobots were fighting off the decepticons while the human Jack looks from the rock he'd taken behind.

Just then the slash and cling of blades and cannon fire sounded as Megatron fought with the last of the primes.

In the commotion the golden orb like relic rolls over Jack. Acting quickly he grabs the relic and runs. Through the twist and turns he makes it to the mouth of the cave.

"That was a one close." Jack says taking out his phone to contact Arcee but there wasn't a single bar on the mobile.

"Great. I wonder what this thing does?" he says examines the device then sees the predacon insignia on it.

Then Jack hears the shrill shrieking of the insecticon flying on the scene Jack quickly makes for the trees as the metal insects gives chase following the human into the woods on foot.

As the chase goes on Jack is able to contact his autobot companion.

"Acree can you pick up my location the bugs are on my tail."

"Hold on Jack I'm coming now try to lose them." the motorcycle says.

"I'll try…. ahhh!" Jack says falling to the ground dropping his phone and the relic Jack's leg gets cut and begins to bleed heavily.

"JACK!"

Hardshell and the others transforms into their robot forms and he picks up the relic then looks down at wounded human. The predacon symbol on the relic shine brightly and he and the others look down at sphere.

However their victory was short lived as they was hit but an unknown bot and drops the object in his hand to the ground. The relic makes a swirling sound and is then picked by Jack who hears the roar of predacon.

"Oh no." Jack shouts taking off deeper into the forest.

Jack is able to make it to a lake stopping to catch his breath looking up and tend to his injury. The last rays of sunlight give way to the night. He finds a rock near the water to rest while he waits to be found. Once more looks at the predacon marking on the relic it hasn't dimmed if anything it shined even brighter now.

"Why do the cons want you so badly?"

Then the orb seem to be calling out to him, slowly he reaches down and touches the mark the light then scans the human and he's no longer able to move.

Jack feels like his whole body is being ripped apart as the light begins take over his whole body.

Jack screams in pain there is now a burning in his chest his was all too much for the young human and he quickly fades into unconsciousness.

Jack then feels like he is floating but his feet are both on standing on something he looks around but there's nothing around him then a light appears before him and speaks.

"Young man will you help my children?"

"Your children what are you talking about who are you?"

"I have been called many things over countless millennium but you may call me Savage though this isn't important right now will you help Me." the vice says.

"Alright then what's wrong and how can I help?" Jack asks.

"There is a great evil that wishes to take hold of everything. You have within you the soul of the beast and have the power to stop it." Savage explains.

Back at the battle

The insecticons all lie on the ground dead at Darksteel's feet when Skylynx comes on the scene.

"Did you find the source of that noise yet?" he asks his brother.

"Ahh."

"You fool." Skylynx sighs slamming to his face he then hears a sound.

"Let's go those autobots are coming."

They both take off into the darkened sky as team prime make it to the area.

"Are you sure this is where Jack's last communication came from Arcee?" Optimus Prime asks looking around then spots Jack cell phone he kneels down to grasps the small device in his hand.

"I'm positive of it Optimus…. No Primus NO!" the female bot screams as she sees the pool of blood on the ground.

Optimus hurries over to her and sees what has caused her duress. The prime then holds to her shoulder.

"We must have faith that he is alright." he says simply trying to comfort her.

With the predacons

The metal dragon flies through the skies searching for the sound that called out to him and his fellow predacons. That when he hears it for the second time it was drawing to a lake he lands powerfully on the ground. Predaking looks around the water until he sees a young predacon on the ground by the rocks unconscious.

"Are you alright child?" he calls in his beast tongue going over to the black and gold saber tooth tiger with twin tails.

The young predacon doesn't move only stay still fearing the worst Predaking listens closely for a spark beat. Thankfully he finds one and the child moves its black gold tipped wings at his touch.

"Thank the stars." He says Predaking then picks up the scent of Optimus and growls.

He then remembers that the small predacon is there going against his baser instincts and leave picking the cub up by the scruff bar. Back in dragon form he open his wings and takes off into the night.

**A.N.**

**So more, less, or should I stick to what I'm good at. Let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kin**

**I Don't Own TP**

Predaking flew through the air holding the still sleeping cub until he reaches an empty space at the foot of a volcano.

"What is that?" Darksteel asks looking up from Insecticon horn he was chewing on to the in creature Predaking brought with him.

"Are you blind you fool can't you see he is one of us." He says as he puts the youngling down.

"Well, was he the one who was making the noise then?" Skylynx asks.

"I believe so." Predaking says petting the still sleeping cub head.

Back with team prime Arcee was in the base a wreck with worry there was no sign of Jack anywhere.

"Do you think maybe the cons got him?" Wheeljack says looking over at Optimus Prime.

"If they do well show have to get him back and turn whoever took him into scarp." Bulkhead replies holding his fist in his hand.

"I do not believe Megatron's forces have taken our young friend." The last prime informs his team.

"You may be right Optimus there was a massive unknown energy spike right before Jack went missing." The old medic says looking at the screen.

"Do you think it has something to do with Jack's disappearance?" Arcee asks hopefully.

"Possibly however just it I can't find it anywhere I'll have to widen my search parameters don't worry we'll find him Acree." Ratchet says scan for any signs the mysterious power.

Meanwhile Predaking and Darksteel went off to go get raw Energon leaving Skylynx alone with sparkling but after a while he decides to take a walk.

Then the small black cat begins to move.

"That was weird." Jack yawns stretching his body and sees small clawed paws where his hands and feet should be.

"What the heck what happened to me?!" he yowls however this didn't go unnoticed as Skylynx soon shows up.

"What the heck kid?" Skylynx asks only to have the sparkling backs up cautiously.

"Back off!" Jack growls and runs to the rocky area as Skylynx gives chase.

"Get back hear you!" the metal griffin yells trying to grab hold of the smaller creature.

The one thing Jack was thankful for was that this new body was extremely quick as dodges the others hands. Then he sees a small opening in the volcanic rocks and hides inside.

"Come out of there you brat." Skylynx demands crouching down to look inside of the hole.

"No leave me alone." Jack hisses.

Skylynx then sticks his hand in to Jacks hiding only to have it scratched and pulls his hand back out of surprise more the pain.

"That's it!" the older transformer goes into beast mode and chargers over to the rocks that were hiding Jack.

However the sparkling sees what he's about to do and gets out just as griffin hits the rocks.

"Ahhh!" the cub cries out as a rock lands on not one but both of his tails.

"Got you now." The older bot says changing back into robot mode.

Jack's emotions soon get the better of him and he lets out a cry. This stops Skylynx dead in tracks he didn't mean to scare the little cub that badly.

"Hey now don't do that." He says as he moves the rock off his tails but still the cub cries if anything louder.

Skylynx instincts where telling him to hold the sparkling and stop it's sobbing but he was hesitant so he just kept trying to talk to calm him down.

Predaking and Darksteel were just getting back with the blue crystals when they heard the sound of crying.

"What has that fool done to the child? Darksteel stay here I'll go get Skylynx and the cub." The dragon says.

Soon Predaking finds the two and the sparkling is on the ground crying while Skylynx is trying to calm the child from a distance.

"What are you doing?!" he demands looking over at the frazzled griffin.

"He would stop crying." The shorter beast says.

Predaking shakes his head at his comrades he then gently picks up the young one and holds him close to his spark.

"Calm down little one it's alright." Predaking says soothingly.

Jack soon calm down from Predaking efforts the young cub calms downs.

"What is you is your name cub?" Predaking asks as he and Skylynx walk back.

Jack mind races what does he do that Savage guy didn't say anything about who he was.

"Do you not have one?" Skylynx asks Jack shakes his head no then looks up at Predaking.

"Well then we'll shall have to think of a name for you then." Predaking says as they get back to Darksteel.

"I see the child is still in one piece." Darksteel says from his seat.

"What did you think I'd do to him? You know only the weak harm young ones." Skylynx growls at his twin.

"Well then why was he crying when we got here?" Darksteel says walking over and poking his

Predaking just sat down putting the little one next to him and starts to eat. Jack walks up to the energon and sniffs it.

His tanks then growls the older bot chuckles and then he gets a sudden data burst and offers him a small piece of the energon. Jack tries to bite into the rock but is unable to.

"I can't get it." He whimpers sadly.

"Hmm it would appear we have a problem." He says looking down at the Jack.

"I'll need to feed you." Predaking says simply as Jack's eye grow to the size of dinner plates.

**A.N**

**I have four other stories chapters started but not sure when they'll be done. So hang in there and don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cub and the Dragon**

**I don't own TP**

Last time

_His tanks then growls the older bot chuckles and then he gets a sudden data burst and offers him a small piece of the energon. Jack tries to bite into the rock but is unable to._

_"I can't get it." He whimpers sadly._

_"Hmm it would appear we have a problem." He says looking down at the Jack._

_"I'll need to feed you." Predaking says simply as Jack's eyes grow to the size of dinner plates._

"What do you mean feed me?" Jack asks looking up at the older beast.

"You're too young for raw energon if your fangs can not break through this." Predaking informs. "But in order to do that I'd have to form a creator bond with me."

"Are you sure about this Predaking?" Skylnyx asks in shock of what his leader just said.

"Yes I am not going to let him go offline and he'll a good addition to us." Predaking says.

"Would you rather be the young one's creator?" Darksteel teased as his twin growls at him.

"What's a creator bond?" Jack asks looking at the other predacons.

"It means I'll be your caretaker little one and be a part of our pack." Predaking tells the cub petting head.

"How do I know you won't hurt me?" Jack says he'd seen what the predacons could do. Predaking alone could go toe to toe with Optimus and Megatron.

Predaking and the others were taken back by what he just said but Predaking spoke up coming out of his shock.

"Me or any other predacon would harm a sparkling our kind would never hurt a child." he says reassuring the small cat.

"Sparklings are rare for us." Skylnyx say Jack could tell that Skylnyx was sad about this fact.

"Our species mark any who would hurt a child as a weakling and be shunned if not killed." Darksteel says taking a bite out of the energon crystal.

Jack thought this over in his head when he had agreed to help stop whatever was coming and something was telling him that was this was something he had to do.

"Alright what do I have to do?" Jack says.

"Not a single one of you not only don't have the relic but don't have any idea what the relic was!?" Megatron roars.

"That isn't completely true my lord I saw I had a predacon insignia and it was a sphere." Hardshell tells his master.

"Think that had anything to do with those beasts showing up my lord?" Starscream asks.

"Possibly." Megatron says thinking of what his men just told them.

Suddenly Soundwave visor flashed with an old inscription on it.

"What is that Soundwave?"

"That Starscream is old cybertronian script. Soundwave find out what this says and report to me when it's finished." Megatron orders sitting down in his thrown. "The rest of you get back to work.

"Just open your chest plate just picture them open." The metal dragon told the cub.

Jack does as asks Predaking and soon his chest open with hiss along with Predaking's. Predaking spark shine and Jack can feel his spark begin pulse and shine brightly. The two sparks soon start synchronize with each other and the light intensifies both of them groan as their sparks reach the last stage as a large pulse hit them ending the bonding process.

"You'll have to give him designation." He tells Predaking as he closes his and the cubs chest plating.

"To right Darksteel hm… how about Razor fang." He asks Jack

"I like it." Jack says he when his stomach gives another rumble.

"Let us get you feed Razor Fang." Predaking says while still in beast mode and moves him to small pouch opening.

Jack climbs inside and sees nub he sniffs it before he relies what he has to do. Slowly he moves his mouth up to it and begins sucking then a warm liquid sweet liquid fills his mouth.

Once he's content Predaking close the pouch and goes back to his meal.

"Now what are we going to do?" Darksteel asks.

"We'll need to find a place where we can go undetected." The dragon says thoughtfully.

"Yeah I ain't going back into a cage a slagin." Skylynx growls at the thought.

"None of us are. Once we finish here there's a location just five clicks east of very secluded even the natives do go there." Predaking says in beast tough.

Predaking checks on the using there new bond and a smile comes to his face as the sleeping cub is curled up in his sparkling pouch.

The three predacons finish up and take off into the sky the sun going down to their backs.

**A.N**

**I did the first up of the new school year!**

**Next time Jack tries out his new abilities **


	4. Chapter 4

**Energon hunting**

**I own nothing **

"What do you mean feed me?" Jack asks looking up at the older beast.

"You're too young for raw energon if your fangs can not break through this." Predaking informs. "But in order to do that I'd have to form a creator bond with me."

"Are you sure about this Predaking?" Skylnyx asks in shock of what his leader just said.

"Yes I am not going to let him go offline and he'll a good addition to us." Predaking says.

"Would you rather be the young one's creator?" Darksteel teased as his twin growls at him.

"What's a creator bond?" Jack asks looking at the other predacons.

"It means I'll be your caretaker little one and be a part of our pack." Predaking tells the cub petting head.

"How do I know you won't hurt me?" Jack says he'd seen what the predacons could do. Predaking alone could go toe to toe with Optimus and Megatron both and come out victorious.

Predaking and the others were taken back by what he just said but Predaking spoke up coming out of his shock.

"Neither me or any other predacon would harm a sparkling our kind would never hurt a child." he says reassuring the small cat.

"Sparklings are rare for us." Skylnyx say Jack could tell that Skylnyx was sad about this fact.

"Our species mark any who would hurt a child as a weakling and be shunned if not killed." Darksteel says taking a bite out of the energon crystal.

Jack thought this over in his head when he had agreed to help stop whatever was coming and something was telling him that was this was something he had to do.

"Alright what do I have to do?" Jack says.

"Not a single one of you not only don't have the relic but don't have any idea what the relic was!?" Megatron roars.

"That isn't completely true my lord I saw it had a predacon insignia and it was a sphere." The insecticon tells his master.

"Think that had anything to do with those beasts showing up my lord?" Starscream asks.

"Possibly." Megatron says thinking of what the mech just told them.

Suddenly Soundwave visor flashed with an old inscription on it.

"What is that Soundwave?" the gray seeker questions looking the stoic mech.

"That Starscream is old cybertronian script. Soundwave find out what this says and report to me when it's finished." Megatron orders sitting down in his thrown. "The rest of you get back to work!"

"Just open your chest plate just picture them open." The metal dragon told the cub.

Jack does as asks Predaking and soon his chest open with hiss along with Predaking's. Predaking spark shines and Jack can feel his spark begin pulse and shine brightly. The two sparks soon start synchronize with each other and the light intensifies both of them groan as their sparks reach the last stage as a large pulse hit them ending the bonding process.

"You'll have to give him a designation." Darksteel tells Predaking as he closes his and the cubs chest plating.

"To right Darksteel hm… how about Razor fang." He asks Jack

"I like it." Jack says he when his stomach gives another rumble.

"Let us get you fed Razor Fang." Predaking says while still in beast mode and moves him to small pouch opening just below his spark.

Jack climbs inside and sees nub he sniffs it before he relies what he has to do. Slowly he moves his mouth up to it and begins sucking then a warm liquid sweet liquid fills his mouth.

Once the sparkling's content Predaking close the pouch and goes back to his meal.

"Now what are we going to do?" Darksteel asks.

"We'll need to find a place where we can go undetected." The dragon says thoughtfully.

"Yeah I ain't going back into a cage slagin." Skylynx growls at the thought.

"None of us are. Once we finish here there's a location just five clicks east of here very secluded even the natives do not go there." Predaking says in beast tough.

Predaking checks on the sparkling using their new bond and a smile comes to his face as the sleeping cub is curled up in his sparkling pouch.

The three predacons finish up and take off into the sky the sun going down to their backs.

Jack now Razor Fang had been with the predacons for a week now and saw that they were nothing like the decepticons they once severed. But this confused him why would they help the cons if they weren't on the same side.

"Cub let's go!" Predaking calls pulling him from his thoughts.

Jack comes running over as best he can in the high snow and makes it over to the powerful beast king who rubs his head. The two walk back through tall trees and back to their new mountain den just as Darksteel and Skylynx get there.

"Did earthier of you see anything peculiar?" Predaking asks his comrades.

"No just like you said this place is pretty remote." Darksteel says.

"Good that means we can go hunting." Predaking says with a grin.

"Hunting for what?" Jack asks looking at the older bots.

"Well you see Razor Fang we like everything cybertron need energon to survive." The dragon says. "However we need raw or flowing energon so it's common for or kind to eat insecticons and the like."

"So we're going to hunt for energon." He says curious as to how they could tract without the use of radar.

"We aren't doing anything young one you are staying here." Predaking tells him.

"Aw come one boss we're the only ones here what could happen?" Skylynx says before the saber cat can talk.

"It would be good for him to start to learn some survival skills very well." Predaking thinks out loud.

"Let's go." The saber cat shouts waving his tails.

They transform to beast mode and take flight to the alpine skies in search of the blue energy.

"So how do you find energon?" Razor Fang asks from his pouch.

"Well when hunting for it we can smell it flowing through our prey while energon in a solid form we can sense it." Predaking tells him.

"Okay but how?" he says still confused.

"It is hard to put into word sparkling." The dragon says.

"Predaking got one." Skylynx calls looking the ground below and spots some insecticons.

"That will do nicely, Darksteel take Razor Fang see if there are any deposit here." Predaking says Darksteel then moves his leader.

"Are you crazy?" Jack asks as the pouch opens.

"He won't drop you this I promise." Predaking then takes him out and puts him on the griffin's back and flies off.

Darksteel goes off in another direction taking the younger predacon with him. Soon the shock wears off and Razor Fang is in awe of the beautiful open skies.

"So how do like the being in the skies?" Darksteel asks pulling him from his thoughts.

"It's great." He says letting the wind blow over his body.

"Got something down there hold on I'm going to land." Darksteel says as he descends.

When they land Darksteel puts Razor Fang on the ground then transforms and walks along the trees until reaching a cave pass the tree line. Just then the pair hears voices coming from the clearing in front of them. Darksteel gets low pushing the sparkling predacon behind him.

**A.N**.

**Yeah new chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heavy Metal**

**I do not own transformers **

Darksteel's growl deepens as two decepticons come into view.

"Well lookie what we have here Breakdown." Knockout says as the predacon got into a fighting stance.

"Hope you don't think you're getting the energon beast breath." Breakdown jeers getting out his hammer.

Darksteel was ready to take out the one yellow eyed mech when a small whimper reminds him of the sparkling with him. Acting quickly he transforms and knocking them both back with his tail taking Jack with him in the other direction.

"Where are we going?" Jack asks running with the older predacon.

They soon reach some knocked over trees and Draksteel quickly hides him under it.

"Stay here Razor Fang." He tells the small cat.

"What about you?" he asks peeking his head out.

"Don't fret little one I'll be… gah!" Darksteel shouts as he's hit from behind.

"Darksteel!"

"I believe you and me have unfinished business." Breakdown says wrestling with gryphon only to be shoved back.

The two heavy weights go back and forth until Darksteel pins the bulky decepticon. Jack watches from his hiding place as Darksteel pins the yellow eyed con. The metal beast starts swinging Breakdown when suddenly Darksteel cries out in pain as he's hit from behind.

"Well looks like we'll not only have a new energon cash but one of Lord Megatron's pets." Knockout says with smug grim.

Darksteel starts rearing his head back to burn the arrogant fool when his systems are over run with pain.

"Not smart is it?" Breakdown says kicking the weakened predacon and going to stand by his companion.

"To put it simply you've been shot a control tag and as long it's on attached you can touch us." The red medic explains.

Jack looks on in horror as Darksteel withering in agony. Jack's mind races for a way to help. Knockout and Breakdown soon grow bored taunting the beast start talking with one another.

Jack sees their focus leave his new friend and quietly sneaks over to Darksteel.

"Little one get out of he go find you sire I'll be fine." The injured beast lie hoping sparkling cub would heed him and go.

"I can't leave you here like this." Jack says looking over the elder's body when sees the cause of Darksteel pain.

Quickly he runs over to it and starts pushing on it with his back legs. Jack fells in tag starting to loosen and keeps it up.

"One more big push and your free Darksteel." He says backing up to get a running start when suddenly he's spotted.

"What do have we here?" Breakdown says bending down picking up Jack by his tails.

"Let me go you creep!" Jack shouts but all the cons hear are high pitched growling and hissing.

"Growl and fuss all you want kitty cat you're not going any… ah!" Breakdown yells dropping Jack and holding his left optic.

"Run!" Darksteel shouts as he claws the tag off and charges at Breakdown.

Jack nods running away from the two fight mechs as Knockout gives chase.

Meanwhile

Predaking and Skylynx have taken down all four insecticons.

"To night we'll have a nice meal a Predaking." Skylynx says licking his lips.

"Yes inde… Skylynx go find Darksteel now! Somethings wrong with Razor Fang." Predaking says transforming and flying off.

Back with Jack

He ran as fast as his legs would allow while dodging Knockout's blaster fire.

"Gah!" Jack cries as a blast knocks him into some rock.

His head is buzzing as he looks around and sees that there's no place left to run as his body curls around himself and he yawls continuously.

"Gotcha!" Knockout laughs pulling out his buzz saw.

As Knockout's blades near the cub he's suddenly engulfed by a massive shadow he turns he head to see only to get knocked on his back.

It was none other than Optimus Prime as he powers up his blaster the medic bridges away not wanting to ding his finish anymore.

The prime slowly reaches down to hold the whimpering creature as the other bots arrive.

"Boss is that a predacon sparkling?" Bulkhead asks looking at his arms.

"Where'd it come from?" Bumblebee buzzes just as the unmistakable shriek of Predaking.

The bots online their weapons as Predaking lands and transforms near he lets out a growl as he charges his blaster when he spots Razor Fang.

"UNHAND MY SPARKLING!" the enraged dragon demands as Skylynx and Darksteel both show up growling in beast mode behind him.

"Your sparkling!?" the young scout says stunned.

"Predaking we do not mean you any harm." Optimus tells the furious predacons.

"THEN WHY IS HE BLEEDING IN YOUR ARMS?" Predaking ask him.

"I came this way after picking up blaster fire and saw Knockout standing over him with his saw." The prime explains as the sparkling cries begin deepening.

"Then have your men lower their weapons and hand him to me." Predaking says holding out his clawed hand.

"Not a chance Smokey." Bulkhead states.

"Bulkhead Bumblebee stand down." Optimus orders reluctantly they lower their guns.

Slowly Optimus walks over to Predaking and carefully hands over the injured youth.

"I've got little one everything will be okay." Predaking says in beast tongue cradling him in his arms Razor Fang's cries soften but keep going.

Darksteel transforms and looks down at the little cub. This was his fault it he had beem faster in dealing Breakdown then Razor Fang be fine right now.

"If you would allow it Predaking then we can have our medic look over the sparkling." Optimus offers.

"Why should we trust you?" Darksteel says his eyes narrow.

"How do we know that this isn't some trap?" Skylynx says agreeing with his twin.

Predaking looks Optimus right in the eyes as he thinks it over.

**A.N **

**Until next time! **


End file.
